Oliver Baba
'Oliver Baba is a Constal in the Royal Army of Cormyr, having previously served as a Royal Scout and Private and Sergeant in the Militia of Arabel. He is well known for his actions in multiple wars and conflicts including the Zhentarim invasion, Tallassan Engagements, and the Stonelands Campaign. ' Oliver Baba was born the son of a Royal Scout of Cormyr who was killed during the Devil Dragon War in service to King Azoun IV. His mother died soon after and from a young age, Oliver was raised by his Uncle and Aunt, simple farmers in Northern Cormyr. Like any of the other countless orphans from that time, Oliver's life was unextraordinary until his fifteenth summer when his Uncle, Aunt, and two younger siblings were killed by a raiding goblin horde. Oliver returned from hunting to fall into the clutches of the goblins who took him prisoner, likely for a future meal. After several days he was rescued by a woodsman, a wanderer named Robert Reynold, who trained him in the ways of a Ranger until he reached age 20 and his mentor was killed saving Oliver from a Goblin Chieftan on an expedition in the Stonelands. Oliver buried his mentor and found his way to Arabel to seek his fortune. Initially earning a living as an adventurer for hire and escort of caravans, Baba soon enlisted within the ranks of the Arabel City Militia. Using his well-honed attention to detail and skills he developed while working within and under the City, he was promoted to Sergeant in the Militia and was well-known and respected for being fair and honest. While a Sergeant in the Militia, his skills as a woodsman and tracker were regularly requested by War Wizard Samarin Narfalon in several investigations of the areas surrounding Arabel. As a result of these missions, War Wizard Narfalon recommended Baba as a potential applicant to the Royal Scouts. He was interviewed and accepted by Royal Scout Tracker Borys and entered into service to the Crown in the Royal Scouts, fulfilling his dream of following in his Father's footsteps. War Wizard Narfalon requested that Oliver perform some undecover work for him and Baba used the transition as an opportunity. He publically noted that he had resigned from the Militia keeping his involvement as a Royal Scout a secret, even from his closest friends. He adopted the in-uniform guise of Scout Aldrien and used his "off-duty" time to gather information for War Wizard Narfalon concerning various criminal elements within the City. Not long after, during a significant action against the Vampiress Berena Bresk, Oliver fell in battle while trying to save the life of War Wizard Narfalon. Narfalon could not be raised, but Oliver was, however his secret identity was compromised and he continued service as a Royal Scout. As a Royal Scout, Baba performed admirably during combat actions against the invading Zhentarim and Tallasan armies, eventually being promoted to Pathfinder and leading the Royal Scout unit of the Arabel Garrison. He served as the chief scout for Constal Albert Steiner, who had become a close friend of Baba as he had trained with him during his early days when they both served in the Arabel Militia. Following Steiner's death at the hands of Eldrian Redshield, the mastermind behind Talassan actions against Arabel, Lord Marliir removed Baba from the Royal Scouts appointing him as a Lancelord within the Arabel Garrison. Oliver began leading conventional forces of the Crown against the Tallassan forces eventually leading a small party of Crown servants and local adventurers in the death of Redshield and the Tallassan leadership and the closing of the elemental portals they sought to open. Baba led soldiers of the Garrison through additional trials and conflicts, rising eventually to the rank of Constal, including actions against the Lichess Clar Banda, The Grey Circle, the half-dragon Etheldrek, and the Lurker, as well as more conventional actions against the Zhentarim and Goblin forces during the Stonelands Campaign. Little is known of his personal life, as he was a man of few close friends and almost obsessively dedicated to his duties. He is known to have had several romantic relationships, the most well-known perhaps involving his engagement to Baroness Natassia Bresk, who was later killed by infernal forces related to the Ashbys and their Old Order. He was known to collect swords as souveniers of his many adventures amassing a significant collection before his retirement, most of which were donated en masse to the Arabel Library. Oliver retired from field duty not long after the Firestorm campaign and remained in service within the Garrison until the Crown was forced to abandon Arabel during the recent Civil War. His current whereabouts and status are unknown.